


Someone To Lean On

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [16]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until this day Mike didn’t know why he did what he did. Maybe it was the alcohol or that Harvey just looked so hot in the dim light or the fact that he was lonely and couldn’t remember the last time he had sex that involved more than him, his right hand and the dildo in the box under his bed. Mike just leaned forward until his mouth was right next to Harvey´s ear and whispered: “Yes, daddy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> I can´t believe that I´m posting this. Beneath you can read the only time I wrote smut, because I had an anon ask for a drabble where Mike accidentally calls Harvey 'daddy'. This was the result. 
> 
> ...I still can´t believe that I wrote that *smashes head against the desk* BUT I finally had the opportunity to use the 'Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot' tag, so I count it a win :D
> 
> Say hello to me on [tumblr.](http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/)

It was 11 pm and Mike may or may not have drunk a little bit simply to calm down his nerves when he heard a knock coming from the door. Mike straightened up from the slouching position he had occupied on his tiny couch and looked at the door with a frown on his face. Who would knock on his door at this time? The only friends he had were Rachel, Donna and – maybe, with a lot of wishful thinking – Harvey and only the latter had been to his apartment once. There was no reason why he would come here again.

“Mike, I know you´re in there, so open the goddamn door!” So much for his flawless deducing, Mike thought as Harvey´s voice came from behind the door. Mike groaned and let his head fall back on the couch. Maybe if he didn’t react Harvey would go away?

“Mike, if you don’t open this door, I´ll fire you,” Harvey threatened and even though Mike knew that it was an empty threat he couldn’t help but stand up, walk over to his apartment door and open it, only to be faced with an agitated looking Harvey.

“What are you doing here?” Mike asked and he didn’t know if it was the alcohol or simply the casual clothing Harvey wore that made him realize just how attractive his boss was. Harvey looked appealing in his tailored suits, but the form-fitting Henley he was wearing right now just brought out how well-toned he was.

“And why aren’t you wearing a suit?” Mike asked and eyed Harvey all over. “You´re always wearing a suit.”

“Are you drunk?” Harvey asked with raised eyebrow.

“I had a few glasses,” Mike admitted. “But I´m not wasted.” Harvey looked at him sceptically.

“If that´s so,” Harvey began, “then can you please explain why the contract for the Henderson deal – which you should have written today – wasn’t in the folder I took home today?”

“You came here for a piece of paper that I could have easily given you tomorrow morning?” Mike asked incredulously. He turned around and walked straight to the table where the work of the last few days was lying on. Rummaging through the various papers, Mike took a short look over his shoulder only to see Harvey watching him with an indescribable gaze that Mike couldn’t classify. Finally, he found the contract Harvey was asking for and gave it to Harvey with a flourish gesture.

“Next time we have an important client to close make sure that you don’t forget the important details in your lucky charms,” Harvey said disapprovingly.

Until this day Mike didn’t know why he did what he did. Maybe it was the alcohol or that Harvey just looked so hot in the dim light or the fact that he was lonely and couldn’t remember the last time he had sex that involved more than him, his right hand and the dildo in the box under his bed. Mike just leaned forward until his mouth was right next to Harvey´s ear and whispered: “Yes, daddy.”

The next thing he remembered was Harvey suddenly pressing him against the wall, kissing him passionately. Eagerly Mike opened his mouth and let the other man in; their tongues tasting each other. There was nothing sweet, slow or pure in this kiss. It was savage, dirty and dominating, Harvey completely owning Mike. And Mike gladly submitted.

Mike didn’t know how – his mind too fogged by the pleasure that was cursing through his body, making it feel like he was burning from within – but somehow they both managed to get rid of their shirts. Their naked chests were pressed against each other as they exchanged kisses and Mike couldn’t stop the little moans falling from his lips whenever Harvey stopped kissing him. When Harvey slid his leg between Mike´s tights the sweet friction that it caused made Mike throw back his head and whimper in pleasure.

“So responsive,” Harvey whispered, his pupils blown wide as he mouthed at Mike´s throat. It would leave marks, Mike was sure of that, but he didn’t care. Let the world know that Harvey had devoured him completely. “Can´t wait until I can fuck you into the mattress. Make you come without touching yourself.”

“Sure you´re up to the job, daddy?” Mike teased, loving how that little word made the Harvey Specter completely lose control. Like now, as Harvey practically threw him on his bed. Mike stared at Harvey, breathing heavily, as the man did away with the rest of his clothes. His whole body looked like a Greek statue and Mike could weep faced with such perfection. The strong arms, the broad chest, the defined abs and the muscular thighs made Harvey look like one of Mike´s wet dreams had come true. And his cock was nothing to scoff at either: long, curved slightly to the right and with a girth that Mike was sure would make him see stars when it pounded into him.

Mike followed suit, wiggling out of his jeans and underwear until he laid naked in his bed, spread out for Harvey.

“On your knees,” Harvey commanded, his voice dark with arousal and Mike scrambled to follow his orders. His leaking cock hung heavily between his legs, begging to be touched. Mike was about to let his hand wander down to allow himself at least a little bit of release, but Harvey had other plans.

“Don´t!” he barked. “You´re not allowed to touch yourself.” Mike stopped, positioning his hand next to his head.

“Good boy,” Harvey purred and that went straight to Mike´s cock, making it leak even more. “Where is your lube?”

“Bedside table, bottom drawer,” Mike panted. He could hear Harvey rummaging through the drawer, then the click of the tube being opened. Then a cold finger rubbing at his hole. Mike shivered as Harvey slowly worked him open, pressing his finger into Mike. At first there was an unpleasant burning sensation, but then Harvey reached his prostate and the burning turned into pleasure that made Mike´s whole mind hazy. Lazily, Harvey fucked Mike with his fingers slowly adding on after another until it were three. Sometimes he deliberately missed Mike´s prostate, so that Mike never knew when the next round of bliss would come until the blonde was a whimpering mess on the bed.

“Please, Harvey,” he sobbed.

“What do you want?” Harvey demanded hoarsely.

“You,” Mike exclaimed. “Just…fuck me…already.”

“What´s the word?”

“Please, daddy, fuck me!” The fingers vanished and Mike nearly cried at how empty he felt, but then he held his breath as Harvey lined his cock up at Mike´s hole. There was a short moment when nothing happened but then Harvey slowly began to breach Mike with the tip of his cock. It was bigger than the three fingers Harvey had prepared Mike with, but Mike welcomed the burning sensation that began to spread through his body. To Mike it took an agonizing eternity until he could feel Harvey´s balls pressing against his skin. For a few seconds Harvey did nothing, allowing Mike to get used to the cock in him, but then as he slowly started moving Mike thought that he would die.

There were so much sensations bombarding his mind: Harvey´s skin pressed against his, his breath ghosting over Mike´s neck, the pleasure that cursed through his veins every time Harvey thrusted into him. Harvey picked up the pace and Mike felt like supernovas were exploding underneath his skin. There was no Mike and no Harvey anymore. They were connected, sharing bodies and minds with each other. Eons could have passed or seconds, Mike wouldn’t know and he didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was Harvey and to make sure that all those sensations would never end.

Harvey´s pace became more erratic, his breath more ragged, and then with one last thrust he came, spilling his warm seed into Mike. Mike wanted to come as well, desperate to get his own release, but Harvey had said that he wasn’t allowed to touch himself.

“Harvey, please!” Mike begged.

"You can come now," Harvey said and Mike didn’t need to be told twice. He came, hot and messy, over the whole bed as his orgasm shot through him. The tension that had built up over the whole time of their frantic love-making suddenly left his body and Mike slumped down, not caring about anything. The last thing he heard before he drifted into sleep was Harvey.

“Good boy.” 


End file.
